And Strike the Time Lords Dead
by Duria Blue
Summary: AU: When the Time Lords notice that the Doctor has gone too far, they try to bring justice. But they also have to deal with the Master.
1. Chapter 1

**And Strike the Time Lords Dead**

"We need the Moment!" Growled one of the council members. She paced around the table and eyed the General expecting an answer.

The General glared at her before replying, "You know that the Moment is a dangerous weapon with a conscience! It can judge you and the minute it finds a fault in you, it will kill you on the spot!"

The woman should have been intimidated, but stood her ground instead. " _He_ used it, so that means that we can as well!"

"He has gone too far!" Yelled another of the council members. "He has defiled a fixed point in time!"

"And not only that," continued another. "The Master is still alive! He was destined to die whilst Gallifrey returned to its rightful place. Not only has the Doctor messed with two fixed points in time, he is reunited with the most diseased Time Lord." He looked at the General. "We need the Moment."

The General considered this. Just a while ago all of the Doctor's incarnations saved Gallifrey in a Time Lock; and now, this version of the Doctor (mind you, one of the ones he spoke with during the Time Lock imprisonment) had just sent back his own planet back to the Time War. Did he really miss his home planet?

The General nodded, "Alright then. We go and retrieve the Moment." And with that, the General and the three council members headed towards where they had placed the Moment.

In the Cloisters.

 **.**

 **.**

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes, trying to get used to the bright light. Once the white blur was gone and the ringing in his ears disappeared, he put himself in a sitting position and looked around. Everything was destroyed; nothing had any apparent use anymore. The desks and chairs were all splintered and scattered all around. There were translucent shards of glass dispersed around from the ceiling and windows. Then he found the Master on his back lying on the ground. Miraculously enough, there weren't any shards of glass under him by the looks of him. The Doctor hurried towards his side and looked him over.

He had a few scratches, nothing drastic. He checked his pulse. Good, both hearts were working perfectly fine. Then he grabbed a hold of his hand and saw scorch marks. His life force burned his hands from when he shot the White Point Star out of existence. He hadn't thought this would happen. He touched the scorch marks lightly with his index and middle finger. It was second-degree burn. With the help of the Tardis' power and the Master's strength, the burns would be gone. Nothing to worry about.

He felt the Master stir and he dropped his hand. The Master shook his head and opened his eyes quickly. _Survival instinct_ , the Doctor noticed. The Master surveyed his surroundings carefully. When he saw the Doctor, he hit his head back on the floor and groaned.

"Nice to see you too," the Doctor mumbled. He stood up and offered a hand to his counterpart. The Master waved it off and stood up on his own.

"Are we still on Earth?" The Master managed to say before coughing.

"What? Are you not satisfied that you didn't get to become a God? Wait, let me guess… You didn't want to die on planet full of stupid apes." He paused. "Am I right?"

"You are completely in the wrong." The Master concluded. "I thought we were sucked into the Time Lock. I thought we were back on Gallifrey. _I thought we were back in the Time War._ "

The Doctor quickly looked down at his shoes. "Oh, I didn't know. Sorry about that." He apologized.

"How would you know? You can't read my mind," the Doctor gave him a look. "Well, not now." Then they both heard four powerful knocks.

Both Time Lords turned their gaze at the radiation booth. Inside that booth, was poor old Wilfred. He waved at them. "They gone, then?"

"Your companion is stuck. What is the Almighty Doctor going to do?" The Master mocked.

The Doctor ignored his remark and walked to the booth. "Why, Wilfred?" He looked over the booth. "There's no other way… I'm going in there."

The Master widened his eyes at that. "Uh, no you're not!"

"Then how will I get him out?" The Doctor asked. "What other way is there?"

The Master laughed, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Uh, _hello!_ You have me here! I can help you, you know."

The Doctor held in a snicker. "Oh yeah? How exactly are you going to help me and Wilfred?"

Wilfred watched quietly but nodded his head slowly, letting the Master know to proceed with his 'plan'.

The Master swiftly walked to a keyboard and typed rapidly. Wilfred stared at him, astonished while the Doctor stared unimpressed. Once the Master was done, a loud beeping sound rang around the room and booth's door opened automatically. Wilfred quickly got out and hugged the Master.

"Thank you so much!" He said as he hugged him tighter.

The Master looked at the Doctor and mouthed the word 'help'. The Doctor smirked and gently tapped Wilfred's shoulder. Wilfred looked at the Doctor.

"I don't think our friend here really likes to hug." He nodded towards the Master, who was still trying to make out the situation.

"Oh, sorry about that," Wilfred then let go of him and backed away a bit. The Master rolled his shoulders, causing them to pop.

"Ah, much better!" He sighed. Then he glanced at the Doctor. "So, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor inquired, raising an eyebrow. "We travel!"

"And me?" Wilfred asked quietly. Both Time Lords looked at him.

The Doctor smiled. "Well, you go back home with Sylvia, Shaun, and Donna."

Wilfred hugged the Doctor and let the tears fall. He didn't know why he was crying but he just did. The Doctor comforted him by patting his back. The Master watched from afar with his arms crossed.

.

.

"Sir, I do not think we should be down here," stated one of the council members, his name was Adrin. He walked behind the other council members, their names being Rayta and Clasnim.

"If you did not think this was a good idea, then why did you come?" Rayta retorted. Clasnim smirked. They kept walking until they made it to the Cloisters.

"Keep at the edge," warned the General. "If you walk past that, you will be stuck there for eternity." The three Time Lords nodded. They all walked along the edges until they were in front of a small golden and bronze box with intricate designs.

"Is that the Moment?" Adrin asked naively. Rayta nodded in fascination.

"We are here for your help, Moment." The General proclaimed. "We need you!"

" _Hush up. Let me sleep."_ Replied a voice.

"Is that you?" Clasnim whispered.

" _What the Moment? Are you expecting to see me?"_ The voice paused, then continued. _"You need me? For what purpose exactly? If it is to commit genocide, I strongly advise you four to go away."_

"No, it isn't exactly for that," the General responded nervously.

" _Then what is it for?"_

"The Doctor has gone too far. And now he is reunited with the Master. If those two aren't separated soon enough, the Universe would be doomed with their stupidity and inexperience!" The General boldly stated.

If the Moment had a mouth, they would have been smirking at this Time Lord's primitive knowledge. Yes, Time Lords were powerful but in the presence of the Moment they were useless. Just like humans.

" _You want me to punish them?"_ They asked, waiting for an answer.

The General hesitated before responding, "No, we want you to kill them."


	2. Chapter 2

" _No, we want you to kill them."_ The Moment repeated those words over and over again. Those words were pure _bliss_. Had these Time Lords just asked them to kill the two most important children of Gallifrey? No way! They couldn't believe this! They had a chance to kill them. The Doctor and the Master!

" _I see…"_ they paused. Then asked abruptly, _"What form should I take?"_

The General stared at the box before replying, "Pardon?"

" _You know, male or female? Human, Clockwork Droid, Adipose,"_ they paused for dramatic effect. _"Time Lord?"_

"Whichever suits you, Moment," Rayta replied for the General. The other three nodded, letting the Moment do whatever they pleased.

There was a momentary yellow flash and scarlet sparks exploded. Then, the Time Lords heard gears turning and a few creaks. After that, they heard a small thud and a faint gasp.

"Hello!" A woman with curly blond hair waved. She wore an orange dress with red robes and golden brooches. "I decided to wear these clothes since we are on Gallifrey. But, I chose this form because, honestly, _I_ _love it_." The woman walked into the edges of the Cloisters and widened her eyes. "What's going on? Are you scared you'll get stuck in there?" She nodded her head towards the inside.

"Are you the Moment?" Clasnim hesitantly inquired.

The woman rolled her eyes. "No! I'm the Queen of England! Of course I'm the Moment!" She turned towards General. "Now, General, I suggest we go to the Council Room, hmmm?" She stuck out her arm. "Shall we?"

The General locked his arm with hers. "We shall. Everyone, keep at the edge!"

Everyone nodded and did as they were told. The Moment, however, stuck out her foot inside the Cloisters. She slid it as she walked, making it impossible for the General to walk properly. But he kept his mouth shut, afraid that he would anger the Moment. After a while, the woman started to whistle a tune. _I Need a Hero_ by Bonnie Tyler, to be exact. Then, she whistled the entirety of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen.

Rayta twitched her fingers. Will she ever stop? When the Moment started to whistle _Stay Alive_ from the musical _Hamilton_ , she asked, "How long have you been in that box?"

The Moment stopped whistling and glared at her. Rayta quickly looked down, ashamed of even thinking that superfluous question. Clasnim snickered and Adrin gave her a look of pity.

"Ah, here we are," announced the General. They all walked in.

The Moment took a second to contemplate the room. It was… fine. Over exaggerated but fine. "This is," she blew air out of her cheeks. "Certainly something." _Something pathetic! Hell, I've seen better than this! May the Gods, Goddesses, and Entities forgive me, but the Atraxi have better Council Rooms! Way better. Well, not better. But a bit cleaner!_

"Do you wish to see the event?" Adrin asked her. She looked up from her trance and smiled politely.

 _I remember him. He's new here!_ "Ah, yes. Sure."

Adrin set to work on the hologram and typed a form of coding to access the memory. After a few minutes of typing, he expanded the screen out and pointed his finger at it. The Moment stared intently, waiting for something to happen. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well? Aren't you going to do anything?" She inquired impatiently. She tapped her foot, claiming her tone.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that," he apologized quickly and touched the hologram.

The screen flared to life and the Moment started to hear a voice. Then she saw a picture; it was the Lord-President, Rassilon.

" _The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Rassilon taunted._

 _The Doctor glanced behind him and saw the Master who was fuming with anger and then at the Woman._

 _The Woman stared back at him, her face emotionless but her eyes saying something else. The Doctor's face softened and he tried not to sob. But he instantly looked away and his face hardened once again as he saw Rassilon._

" _You deserve to die," the Doctor said viciously. He gripped the pistol tighter, and glowered at the Lord-President. The Woman covered her eyes once more; the position of a Weeping Angel._

 _The Master gave out a laugh, followed by a sigh of relief. "That's right! It's him, not me! Now shoot him!"_

 _The Doctor looked once more towards the Master and whispered, "Then help me." He glanced behind the Master; the contraption. He was telling him to destroy the contraption._

" _Well? Any last wishes, Doctor?" Rassilon asked, mock sympathy dripping from his voice._

" _I would say the same to you," the Doctor tightened his grip on the pistol a bit harsher and pushed the trigger slightly. Rassilon's face was of full shock and that made him smile. "What, are you scared?"_

" _Just shoot," ordered the Master. His back was pressed against the Doctor's and his hand extended towards the Five Point Star. "Shoot him already."_

" _Are you two teaming up? Who would've guessed?" Rassilon taunted once more after he regained his confidence. "How pathetic of you!"_

 _The Doctor's hand faltered a bit. He had forgotten how to shoot a pistol._

" _SHOOT HIM!" The Master screamed. The Doctor pulled the trigger and a shot was heard. At the same time, the Master's hand erupted with energy and hit the contraption holding the Five Point Star. Rassilon staggered back holding his abdomen. The Woman's hands fell, her eyes full of disappointment. All the Time Lords struggled to stay on their feet as the Time Lock tried to drag them back to their planet._

" _You will die, Doctor!" Rassilon shouted, pointing a finger with his free hand at the Doctor._

 _The Doctor shook his head. "Not today." He grabbed the Master's hand and took him to the back of the room. There was a bright flash of light and then nothing._

The Moment stared for a bit, trying to comprehend what she had just seen. She placed a hand under her chin and sighed. "This is a problem. A very big problem." She turned towards the Time Lords and sighed again. "You have a very big problem. So here I am, saving your lives."

She strolled away and whistled a simple tune. The tune soon faded away and she glared at them. "Before I leave, I just have to say one thing."

All the Time Lords stared at her, their expressions blank.

"You are all idiots. You know that, right?" And with that, she disappeared in a puff of beige smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor walked back to his Tardis along with the Master. The Master didn't really want to follow him, but he grudgingly went. Who would give him a home? Who would give him food? Well, he could always eat somebody else like last time. He did find the humans delicious…

"Don't think about that," the Doctor scolded. How did he read his thoughts? Wait a second…

"Who told you that you could form a telepathic connection?" The Master asked, a new rage entering him.

The Doctor shrugged. "I didn't form it. The Time Lords did. They opened up all of the telepathic connections. But don't worry, it'll wear off." He said as he opened the Tardis' door. He went inside and allowed the Master to step in.

When the Master stepped foot in the console, the Tardis wheezed loudly and shook. The Doctor hurriedly went to the controls and patted some buttons along with typing down something. "She doesn't want you inside." He stated.

The Master rolled his eyes. "Of course she doesn't. I turned her into a freaking Paradox Machine."

As he said that, the Cloister Bell rang out. The Doctor's eyes widened and he went back to typing a few commands and pressed more buttons, but a bit frantically. "She does _not_ want you here."

"Well, what are you going to do?" The Master mocked. He sat on the jump seat and crossed his arms, but he knew what the Cloister Bell meant.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit, and sighed. "Um, can you go outside for a bit?"

The Master placed a hand on his chest and gave the Doctor a mock surprise look. "Doctor! You offend me! You think the Tardis is more important than me?"

The Doctor glared at him. "You're important, too. I just need you to go outside while I take care of things with her. Can you do that?"

The Master sighed, realizing that he had lost the battle. "Fine," he said as he got up and headed towards the doors. "But don't you dare leave me like one of your companions."

"Don't worry." Was the last thing he heard the Doctor say as he went outside and slammed the door.

.

The Moment appeared in London, the Powell Estate. She shouldn't have come here. In this form, people would start to ask questions, such as, "Rose? You're back! Didn't you move to Norway?" or "Oh my God! Rose, I thought you died? It was a rumor that you and your mother died on a trip!" But she had to come. Rose missed this place and she still had a connection with her. Well, not for long; because you see, when the Bad Wolf entered Rose, she could see all of time and space; everything that was, everything is, and everything that will be; but her mind was burning. And when the Doctor took the Bad Wolf out, her brain was already burnt. Rose only has a few years to live.

What year is it? Ah, 2010. She will die in 2018; while the Meta-Crisis will die in 2013. That really is a shame. They could've made such a _cute_ couple. Oh well, at least the Bad Wolf will leave on. She lives on because she is part of a paradox. She was supposed to be destroyed on Gallifrey, on the last day of the Time War. The Doctor, well the Warrior, destroyed her. But no, since all the Doctors saved their planet by themselves, she lived. She owed the Doctor her _life_ , but instead she will take his. This was complicated. How could she find the Doctor and the Master if they have a time machine and could travel anywhere in time and space?

"Excuse me, miss?" Interrupted a voice right next her. She turned her head and saw an elderly man with a youthful teenage girl. Ah, the first of the Doctor's incarnations.

"Yes?" She responded. This was not good. Not good at all; if he remembered her, he will start to question her in the future.

"What year is this?" Asked the teenager. If the Moment recalled correctly, her name was Sandra? No… what was it? Susan! That was her name! Her name was Susan!

"This is 2010," she answered. The elderly man and the girl looked at each other, mild surprise on their faces. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," the man waved a hand at her. "We'll be going. Come along, Susan!" He turned and walked down the street.

"Grandfather!" The girl cried as she ran after him. The Moment sighed in relief.

Okay, name change. How about… Cassandra? Connects her with the Doctor perfectly! But what about her appearance? He would be so hurt and confused. She could change into that one girl, Amelia Pond or Clara Oswald. Nah, they don't deserve to meet him if he's going to die. She'll just put a perception filter on herself; a powerful one, though. Time Lords could see through _anything_.

She clicked her fingers and felt a change. Now she looked invisible to everyone else, but those two Time Lords could still see her, differently of course. Now she needed to find the Tardis. She's the Moment in the form of Rose Tyler Bad Wolf, she could easily find the Tardis. Check the timeline, of course not the correct one, the alternative one. She is in a false timeline, she knows that, but to everyone else this is their real timeline. They are at the Naismith Manor now.

Wow, that was easy.

She puffed out of existence.


End file.
